


Rebel in Eden

by AzraDanse



Series: Rebel in Eden [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraDanse/pseuds/AzraDanse
Summary: You the reader are sick and tired of following The Father and need something new and exciting in your life. This is set just before the Cult takes off





	1. New Friends

Being an only child sucks especially when your family is obsessed with religion. My family has followed this man for as long as I can remember his name, _Joseph Seed_ modern day prophet he says that God speaks to him. He convinced my Family and 30 others to follow him to Montana from Georgia, he's a fucking loon but you can never speak ill of "The Father" one guy did, Morris his name was nice guy he was found hanging in his cabin the next day, hands were bound behind his back I saw it they murdered Morris all because he questioned Joseph, him and his two brothers John and Jacob. The younger brother John was a lawyer and was quite rich he's pretty much the only reason were able to move, then there is Jacob he's a quiet man but very intimidating mom said he was in the army most of his life hes the oldest seed out of the three.

We arrived in Hope County Montana in the spring John had bought a huge piece of land in the middle of a lake its a beautiful place like something out of a story book. The compound that was built to house everyone was pretty huge every family had their own house and single people shared. I got my own room but we weren't really aloud to decorate which you never really understood something about material items are bad? You never really paid attention in bible study that you are forced to attend with the other kids ages from 8 to 17, you're 16 so almost free to join the adults in the work around the island, but you want more out of life and to wear whatever the hell you want instead of these ridiculous matching outfits. Scratchy sweaters and pants with the fathers symbols on them, lucky for you at night no one is keeping watch so slipping out is pretty easy unless Jacob is there he could hear a flea fart and know exactly where it is. Luckily he's dealing with a building project up in the mountains so tonight you can try and act like a normal teenager.

After slipping out and walking down the road you come to two roads one heading west to the Henbane river or to the east Falls end, you decide to try Falls end since its closer. You've been walking for about 15 minutes when you hear a car coming up behind you playing loud music it pulls up along side you, there's a woman inside wearing a green hoodie with long brown hair "Hey kid you lost?" She shouts over her music "Yeah" you lied "I'm trying to get out to Falls end" she smiles "Get in" you hop in and she turns down her music "Names Jess Black" you smile at her you've never really talked with anyone outside of Josephs flock. "I'm (Y/N) its nice to meet you Jess" she looks over your outfit before looking back at the road, "your with that new group that bought the island next to my uncles" crap shes gonna bring you home. You look at her shrugging "yeah I'm just tired of being there I needed to get out see what freedom tastes like" you chuckled and she looked at you and laughed she understood thank god, she pulled into Falls End reaching in her back seat pulling out some clothes "here so you'll fit in better but stay with me okay" her smile made your entire body light up, "okay!" You hummed to yourself getting dressed in a black and white flannel with a blue hoodie with some band name on it and black skinny jeans you felt like an entirely different person.

It was only 7:30 but the bar across the street was packed and loud with laughter and singing, Jess came around and handed you a hair tie fixing your hair up in a tight ponytail. You get out walking with her into The Spread Eagle she grabs you by the hand leading you in a woman who must own the place calls out to her she puts 2 fingers up leading you over to a table where two very loud men sat singing and laughing at one another. "Jess!" One of the men call out before giving her shoulder a pat "thought you weren't coming out chica" Jess smiled and pulled me over "Sharky, Hurk this is (Y/N) little deer in the headlights I found walking down the road they're from that new group in town" The one in green hoodie with a flame tattoo put his hand out "Charlemagne Victor Boshaw the IV but you can call me Sharky" he grinned the most warming smile you've ever seen you laughed shaking his hand "And I'm Hurk" he waves at you and you wave back. A woman came up behind you handing Jess two beers she hands you one and nods, even tho you barely know Jess you feel safe with her. Further into the night you become drunker and never had so much fun in your life you Sharky and Jess all danced while Hurk laid passed out on the bench. Jess grabbed your arm motioning toward the door Sharky grabbed Hurk and you were all heading toward Sharkys Jeep you could remember bits and pieces of the conversation something about a guy who pays you to fight loser gets nothing winner can get up to 500 dollars and what the hell even if this is your only night of freedom you're gonna make it count even if it means you get your ass kicked.


	2. Don't talk about fight club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your night just keeps getting better

The ride was pretty fun Sharky was blasting his music something he called disco? I loved it so much better than the gospel shit we were forced to listen too. We finally arrived around 1am to this place it had a long dirt road and near the end you could see an orange glow from a fire, embers dancing up into the clear night sky. Sharky and Hurk both practically ran like excited little kids over to the wooden octagon, Jess put her arm around your waist pulling you close so you can hear, her lips brushed your ear and you shivered "If you wanna fight I ain't gonna stop you kid" you could feel the smile on her lips. You both stepped up watching the end to the first fight, one guy laid in the dirt the other was barely standing up but threw his hands in the air when he heard the bell everyone cheered. You looked up watching a giant figure stride over to the middle of the ring snapping his fingers to have the other opponent removed. "Who wants the next fight" his voice was like honey and you shoot your arm up "Ooo me!, me!" he tipped his head to the side looking at you, he then motioned you to come over. You jumped the small wall of the ring and walked over looking up at the man his eyes widen when he can see you better but he composed himself arms crossed across his broad chest and legs stanced apart, "I'm the next fight think you can handle it pup" your heart fluttered you looked back at Jess and she gave you a shrug then Sharky and Hurk cheered you on so did everyone else.

You stepped back rolling up your sleeves and nodding toward the man he shucked off his jacket tossing it to the side, you moved around watching him trying to find an opening he sees that you're thinking and takes this opportunity to charge at you, dropping low you sweep his leg and he stumbles catching himself on the wall you run over jumping up on his back wrapping your arm around his neck pulling hard as you throw a couple of punches into the side of his head he throws you off and ya hit the ground pretty hard knocking the wind outta you. He comes over getting on top of you straddling your waist as he grabs a hand full of your shirt cocking his arm he hits you in the face your head falls back and this feeling starts filling your body this anger, in a quick movement you're able to pull one of your legs out and kick him where you know its gonna hurt. The man falls back watching as you get up and begin kicking him repeatedly in the ribs the fight goes on for another 7 minutes you're bleeding he's hunched over holding his ribs the man holds his hand up you stop taking a breather everyone is quietly waiting, he then stands up straight wincing "No ones ever lasted that long with me and is still alive" he chuckled walking over to you handing you 300 dollars. You look up at him smiling he scoffs "go on git before I get a second wind pup" you hurried back over to Jess as she hugs you tight and the boys pat your back praising you.

Next thing you know Sharky is picking you up carrying you bridle style back to his jeep, Jess slid in beside you looking over the injuries "Nothing too bad but you're gonna have a pretty shiner tomorrow" you laugh and lay your head on her shoulder Sharky drives you both back to Jess's car so you can get dressed back into your other clothes. You go to hand the clothes back and she shakes her head "keep em, maybe you can escape another night" she smiled and you shoved the clothes into a shopping bag you found. The ride home was quiet you didn't want to go back but you didn't have a choice they'd come looking for you. Jess pulled up as close as she could "This was fun kid hope we get to do it again" she pulled you into a tight hug across the console and kissed the side of your head, you blush hard "I'll try sneaking out again on Friday night" she nodded and you got out waving as she pulled away it was 4am still dark no one should be awake you made your back to the house slipping into the window you slid the bag of clothes under your mattress, you let out a deep sigh knowing tomorrow you have to act like an angel again. Back at the octagon Jacob Seed stood watching the other men fight making a list of who was strong and those who were weak. He started thinking about you he knew who you were when those big doe eyes looked up at him but what was one of Joes flock doing out so late hanging out with people they didn't know, he could out you get ya in trouble but he'd also get in trouble for the fight club he had going on. Jacob leaned against the tree he'll just have to wait and see how this plays out but he's gotta admit you're strong and he loves that.

The next morning your mother bangs on your door "(Y/N) you gotta get up or were gonna be late to The Fathers sermon" she yelled the headache started as soon as you opened your eyes growing at the sunlight, you finally roll outta bed walking over to your dresser you see your face in the mirror "holy fuck" you whisper touching around your eye lightly "it's like I got hit by a fucking truck" you had nothing to cover this up so you needed to come up with a lie. You get dressed admiring the other bruises the giant man left on you biting your lip thinking about his voice, you shook ur head (stop that) walking out to the kitchen you hear your mother gasp dropping her bible running over grabbing your face "oh my lord, Dan! get in here our child is hurt" you hear your father run in looking at ur face "(Y/N) what happened did someone attack you" wincing at there touches you gently grab their hands "mom, dad I'm okay I went for a walk last night and tripped falling into a rock I'm alright I promise" your mother kisses ur cheek and your dad shakes his head laughing "always a klutz" he snickered.

After they made sure you're okay you headed to the Sermon, people were looking at you whispering until The Father stepped out greeting people with his brothers he immediately ran over to you grabbing your face gently John and Jacob were behind him looking at you "my dear child what happened" John bites his lip looking over your bashed face and Jacob watches you intently "I just tripped out in the woods Father fell pretty hard into a rock" Joseph sighed some relief "Jacob" he looked at his brother "would you mind taking them to the local doctor to make sure nothing is broken" Jacob nodded walking toward the row of vehicles "come on" you looked at your parents and they smiled trusting The Father. You followed behind the red head getting into his truck the engine roared to life he took off out of the compound you sat back in the seat watching the sights go by and then you heard Jacob laughing slowly you turned your head and he smiled at you " _So pup_ " your eyes grew wide and your heart sank at the words " _I've got my second wind you ready for round two_ " ( **Oh shit** ).


	3. Dirty thoughts

Sitting there in shock looking at Jacob he reached over snapping his fingers in front of your face " _I asked you a question pup_ " (I'm in so much trouble how did I not recognize him last night) you snap back composing yourself "think you can take it old man" he then slammed on the brakes launching you forward he unbuckles moving to hover over you "you might wanna watch your mouth little one" his breath was hot on your face he was so close, your bottom lip starts to tremble, he chuckles running his huge hand up the side of your cheek " _you're not gonna go tellin on me are ya kitten_ " his voice was soft but you could feel the threat behind it your cheeks flush a bright pink shaking your head " _good_ " he pats your cheek. He gets back to driving and you sit there dumbfounded (what the fuck was that) you couldn't face him the embarrassment was to much (I just caved into him thats not like me) the truck came to a stop outside a small clinic Jacob walked around opening your door "Come" he held his hand out, you swallowed hard at the word (you've had dirty thoughts before but he was just making it worse between your legs, you wouldn't mind him bending you over his truck) (good god) you rolled your eyes at ur self, you take his hand hopping out and walked with him into the clinic.

An older woman came out from the back smiling "can I help you" she was looking at Jacob, "yeah (Y/N) needs to be checked out, they tripped in the woods" she looks you over "Are you their father" she question him "yeah he's my daddy" you squeaked out grinning at her. Jacob tensed up then nodded at the doctor keeping calm at the words you just spoke, she handed him a form while she lead you back to take an xray of your face "So you tripped" she questioned with concern in her voice "yes ma'am I didn't see the root sticking up and landed face first on a rock" (you felt bad still lying but you couldn't say the man in the other room fought you in a drunken fight) she nodded and walked you back out giving you an ice pack, Jacob stood up handing back the form "go wait in the truck (Y/N)" you left closing the door "how much" he eyed down the doctor "Its on the house..but if I find out you did that to that sweet child I'm going to the cops" she snapped at Jacob and he just laughed walking out slamming her door. You sat in the truck holding the ice pack to your face the door opened beside you Jacob stood there resting his arms on the door "promise me you won't show up at the pit again" he wouldn't stop looking you over gently brushing his hand over the marks he left, "answer me" you looked up at him "but..I liked it" your voice was soft his eyes grew wide and arched his brow "really? You liked getting beat on" he shook his head "yes it felt amazing that fucking rush I was like an entirely different person that night" he then stepped back shutting your door walking around getting in and started up the truck.

The drive home was quiet until he finally broke the silence "you can still fight just don't get caught pup" (with the right training I can make them the perfect soldier) you both arrived back and your parents and Joseph greeted you "they're fine, now I gotta head back up north" Jacob nodded to Joseph and then winked at you. You excused yourself before Jacob left running over "Hey wait" he stopped by his truck looking down at you "hmm?" he hummed you put your hand out and he grabbed it you pulled him down and whispered "Thanks..daddy" you giggled and then ran before he could respond (what are you doing Jesus hes old enough to be your dad) you shook your thoughts away and headed home. Jacob pulled out of the compound driving back to the Veterans center (their 16 you freak stop thinking about them) he let out a sigh "but 17 is legal in Montana" he smirks (I'll get you alone again sometime kitten count on it). You lay in your bed holding the ice pack you couldn't wait until Friday to see your new friends again your heart started beating fast at the thought of them actually happy to see you.


	4. Get away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've had enough and it may end up costing you everything.

The following morning you wake up hearing someone talking outside your door they knock and come in, its John (really god) "uh morning.." you say awkwardly. John claps his hands together "(Y/N) I have great news you've been chosen to join my private bible study" Johns grinning ear to ear all teeth (its fucking terrifying) "thats uh, great!" you give your best fake smile. Before he leaves he hands you a folded note and shuts your door, you open the note "Jesus he has the hand writing of a serial killer"

Dearest (Y/N) it has come to my attention that you have been drifting from Edens Gate and I feel it is my duty as your elder to help you get back on to the path before you stray any further.  
John S

You laugh at the note (no shit I hate it here) you roll outta bed tossing the note in the trash before getting dressed for the day. You walk out of your room only to find John is in the living room (for fucks sake) he stands up coming over and placing his hands on your shoulders giving them a squeeze "I'll take good care of your soul child" your mom and dad are both smiling at John holding onto there bibles it was such an honor for John to be in their home. He leaned down next to your ear "maybe you'll give me some of that undivided attention you seem to give to my older brother" you swallowed hard stepping away from him "leave" you growled. John smirked leaving the house, both of your parents are now glaring at you "What!? Hes annoying and I'm sure as hell not joining his private circle jerk" next thing you know your getting the back of ur dads hand. Your head hangs to the side as the anger grows, the same anger you felt that night fighting, you turn around cold cocking your dad into the side of his head watching as he crashed threw the coffee table "Don't you ever fucking touch me again" you snapped running back to your room gathering up anything useful, you put on your normal clothes taking off out the window. You got out to the road after hearing the commotion of people running toward your house. Now your just running as fast as you can staying near the tree line so no one can see you needing to get as far away as possible.

After getting far enough away you arrive at Rae Raes pumpkin farm hundreds of apple trees litter the ground, you notice a short woman cursing at a giant pumpkin by her truck. You jog over "excuse me would you like some help" she turned smiling up at you "please that be great" you put your bag down gripping the huge pumpkin putting it in the back "god you're a life saver sweetheart, my husband Nick is busy and he just had to order the biggest one she had" she laughed you reach down grabbing your bag, the woman reached out for your arm "would you like a lift" you smile at her "that would be amazing I'm heading to falls end or anywhere close to there" she nodded to the truck getting in. "I'm Kim Rye" you set your bag between your legs shutting the door "I'm (Y/N) its nice to meet you". Back at the compound just about everyone ran over to your house after hearing the loud commotion, John and Joseph run over seeing the bleeding man face down on the destroyed coffee table "What happened" Joseph walked over taking the woman's hands "my child went crazy after finding out about John wanting to save their soul" she was now crying to The Father. Joseph motioned to John to go check on the child "The doors locked Joe" he calls back "Kick it in" Joseph said sternly, John grinned kicking the door in the room was torn apart the dresser drawers were empty and the window was wide open. John came back out "They're gone" Joseph asked his followers to come in and help while he and John went back to the church "Call Jacob tell him to bring down the dogs" John smiled and pulled out his phone calling his brother.

Jacob was in his office going over maps for hunting when his phone rang "What Johnny, I'm kinda busy" John laughed into the phone "It seems (Y/N) has run away after an altercation with their father we need you to find them bring the dogs" Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose "I'll be down" he hung up sitting back in his chair ( shes probably looking for the Jess Black girl) he gets up grabbing a tranq gun and some leashes (this outta be interesting). You sat back listening to Kim talk about her husbands flying business and how hes a pain in her ass but she loves him. You laugh as she drops you off next to the auto place she scribbles on some paper and says to call her if you need anything before going home. You walk over to the spread eagle it doesn't open until 5pm and its only 4 (damn well at least they won't notice me right away) you sit next to the giant flower boxes hoping the owner will know how to get a hold of Sharky or Jess because you sure as hell ain't going back with those bastards.


	5. A better family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't find Jess or Sharky but you end up meeting a couple who are just as good.

Finally 5pm rolls around and you hear the bar door open, getting up you head in seeing a older girl cleaning out glasses. "Can I help you hun" you perk up and walk closer to the bar "yeah I'm trying to find Jess Black or Sharky" the girl comes around "I'm Mary May just give me a moment I have Sharkys number around here somewhere" you sit down and wait for her to come back, after about 10 minutes she comes back downstairs "Sorry hun I can't seem to find it" you sigh "Its okay..um do you know where Nick and Kim Rye live?" Mary smiled and told you to go straight down the road past the church and you'll see a dirt road with Nicks sign on it. You leave after thanking her making your way down the empty road (you know they've already called Jacob he'll find you soon) you shake those thoughts away after a few minutes you find the dirt road and walk down to the house its small but cute it has a very homey feel to it. You walk up on the porch knocking, Kim comes down stairs and smiles "Hi (Y/N), are you okay sweetheart you seem upset" she invites you in and end up telling her everything she gets up hugging you and rubbing your back "You can stay here until you get things figured out in exchange you can help me garden or do some dishes she smiled at you (god she'd make a great mom).

Nick arrived home later that night walking in "Hey Kim dinner ready I'm starvin" he see's you two on the couch watching a movie he walks around "Uh babe who's the kid?" Kim sits up "this is (Y/N) they're gonna be stayin with us for a bit until I can help them find Jess Black or Sharky, and if you start so help me god Nick" he raises his hands in surrender "I'll be good, soo food ready? starvin husband" she laughs walking out making him up his plate "here, go on" he leans down kissing her, you can't help but stare the love coming offen them was incredible. You sink back into the couch as you can hear Kim tell him what happened with you then you hear the worst thing in the world "They do know John lives like 2 mins down the road right" your stomach turns you try taking a deep breath heading to the bathroom, sitting on the tub you look around noticing black hair dye you're blonde so this would really throw them off maybe even hide your scent if they bring down Jacobs dogs. You head back out to the couch laying down snuggling the blanket Nick covered you with he tussled your hair "Night kid" you smiled under the blanket "Night Nick" (why couldn't they be your parents) you slowly drift off to sleep hoping tomorrow Kim can help you dye your hair.

Back at the compound Jacob arrives with his dogs, John and Joseph tell him what happened and gave him one of their shirts. Jacob walked back outside holding the shirt in a death grip (they're gonna be punished bad for this but maybe he could pursue Joe into letting him discipline them) he took a deep breath shoving the shirt to his dogs they sniffed the shirt over before pointing their noses to the air then following the scent, luckily they had tracking chips in their ears so he just has to sit in his truck and follow them. The dogs set off and he followed behind them the trail ran cold when he arrived at Rae Raes and he called the dogs back he'll just drive around Holland Valley until they bark letting him know they have the scent again. The next morning you talked with Kim about dyeing your hair black and she thought it be a great idea so you can't be spotted so easily after an hour your hair was pitch black and Kim trimmed up your hair she even offered to pierce your lip which you agreed to, anything to change your appearance she pulled out a kit and gave you snake bites she held up her hand and said not to question how she knew how to do this so you nodded and laughed. Your lip hurts a little but nothing you can't handle. "you look great (Y/N)" you blushed "Thanks" Kim brought you into her bedroom handing you one of Nicks flannels and a black t-shirt, she took your hoodie and gave you a different one this had dark red markings over it with some white mixed in. You got dressed and came down you had on the new shirt with the hoodie zipped up half way with the flannel tied around your waist, "wow they won't even recognize you kid" Nick smiled at you and gave you a nod. Kim made breakfast and you all sat down and ate together, Nick talked about deliveries he needed to make and Kim talked about getting hired at a new gun shop that opened up over in Henbane, you felt at peace being with the Ryes but it all came crashing down when a loud knock came from the door.

You froze at the table Nick stood up walking over answering the door "John Seed and to what do I owe this pleasure" he said sarcastically "Nick I came by to give you an offer on your property" he shook his head at John "No I'm not selling" John sighed and stood there "Make me an offer, how much to get you to sell" you pulled your hood up making your way to the front door squeezing by Nick. John stepped aside before grabbing your arm "Don't be rude say excuse me" John grinned Nick grabbed him by the front of his shirt "let go of my kid Seed" John releases his grip and you take off toward the hanger, "you have a kid?" Nick let go of him "Foster kid, they were abused so you grabbin like your gonna hit them isn't helping, Now get the fuck off my property" Nick snapped and Kim stood beside him glaring John down. He took his leave climbing into his big black SUV and speeding out. Nick kissed Kim and headed out to the hanger finding you chilling on the couch, "you okay kiddo" Nick patted your shoulder "he's gone and I don't think he'll be back" Nick laughed you look up at him "thank you for defending me" He plopped down beside you on the couch "I don't trust them the Seeds, something doesn't feel right about them" you nodded and told him about Morris and the possible other members who went missing.

Nick shook his head in disbelief "you poor goddamn kid" he took his sunglasses off and you actually saw his eyes they were green "As far as I'm concerned I see it we're your family now Kim and I we'll do whatever we can to protect you" he gave you a smile you broke down crying these people who just met you would risk themselves to keep you safe its more than your parents ever did, Nick messes up your hair and walks you over to show off his plane. "This is Carmina shes been in my family four generations" you whistled low "shes beautiful" Nick climbed up in the plane "wanna ride?" You looked at him wide eyed "really?" He nodded and you climbed up into the second seat you buckled in and put the second headset on, he started her up and turned going down the run way before you knew it you were up in the sky. You finally realized you closed your eyes and opened them to find a breath taking view of Falls End "oh my god Nick this is amazing" he laughed and flew around for a bit pointing out different places to you. After 2 hours he brought you back landing smoothly and helping you out, Kim came over with 3 beers handing you each one the rest of the night you all spent in the hanger watching some movie and enjoying one another you felt at home in this moment but couldn't help the feeling you were being watched. Jacob sat in a tree across the run way watching you threw his rifle ( _gotcha pup_ ).


	6. Taking what's his

The night before Jacob drove around hoping the dogs would pick up their scent. It wasn't until they drove past the spread eagle they dogs jumped out barking to alert Jacob they had picked back up their scent. The dogs circled around a giant flower box sniffing like crazy before going over to the door scratching and whining, Jacob parked and got out strolling into the bar there was a decent amount of people in there, Mary May looked up at him "Can I help you?" Jacob walked over pulling out his phone "you seen this kid" she took the phone looking it over "yeah they were in a couple hours ago looking for Sharky" Jacob shook his head (they probably can't find Jess) "which way did they go" Mary may stepped back looking at him "are they your kid?" She asked looking him over again. Jacob crossed his arms over his chest "they belong to me yes" he smirked at her now watching intently, he then reached back for his wallet pulling out 100 dollar bill placing it in front of her "which way" Mary May looked down taking the money "they went to the Ryes down the road" she whispered, Jacob turned walking out the door calling his dogs back into the truck.

He drove down the road until he saw Nicks sign (I'll give em one more day of freedom) he chuckled to himself he decided to go over to Johns for the night. He pulled up the long driveway before getting out and tying the dogs to the cement post outside, he walked into his brothers house shaking his head at the sight way too rich for his liking. John came out from the kitchen before jumping out of his skin not noticing Jacob sitting on his couch "Good fucking god Jake you scared me" John grabbed his chest and Jacob laughed at him "relax johnny" John glared at him "what are you doing here so late?" Jacob stretched his arms out over the back of the couch resting his head back "oh I found out where the kid is, guess they went to the Ryes before taking off again" Johns eyes grew wide in excitement "so you'll have them back soon, yes?" Jacob grunted in approval "Good Josephs letting me choose their punishments" Jacob then sat up glaring at his younger brother who was way to excited about this, "yeah I don't think so Johnny, I'm the one out here searching I get dibs this time" ( I can't let him get to them he'll enjoy hurting them just for his own amusement instead of teaching them a lesson) John started whining "Thats not fair" he stomped his foot. Jacob then got up off the couch walking over to him "How old are you again? you're acting like a child John" He didn't even bother answering before climbing up the stairs and slamming his door, Jake laughed and went back to the couch.

The next morning Jacob woke up to breakfast next to him he sat up stretching until his back popped and he let out a content sigh, he reached over drinking the coffee to sweet to his liking but it'll do for now (I wonder if pups up yet) he smiled ( could get used to the idea waking up to them, those big doe eyes staring up at him as his hands begin to wander..) he snapped back to the sound of his phone going off grabbing it out of his shirt pocket "what John?" He could hear an engine running in the background "oh you're finally up just thought I'd let you know I'm over at the Ryes" John hung up and Jacob bolted toward the door he ran down the steps to his truck not even bothering with his dogs he jumped in tearing out of Johns driveway. Driving down past the ryes house he spots a young kid running toward the hanger as the Ryes seem to be bitching out John, Jacob laughs as he drove down to a dirt road turning around to find a new way to get into the hanger without being spotted. He drove past the runway drive and parked his truck up the road, he got out grabbing his rifle and heading up the embankment he was far enough away but was too late as he watches a young kid and Nick get into the plane and take off "Fuck" he sat beside the tree and decided to wait and see if they come back if not he could bribe or beat Nick in to submission for information. After about 2 hours he hears the plane coming back Jacob got up climbing into the tree sitting on a far up branch pulling up his rifle focusing the sights on them ( They dyed their hair, pretty smart) he smiled to himself, zooming in he can see them better (sorry pup but you gotta come home) he waited for the Ryes to retreat back into there house as the kid shooed them off curling up on the couch falling asleep. Jacob climbed down the tree and made his way over listening and watching for anything that might interrupt him, he walked into the hanger and looked over the couch at his pup curled up in a ball he pulled out his tranq gun and popped a shot in their thigh they tried struggling but it was no use when they tried to call out he then covered their mouth as he watched the horror of being caught leave their eyes and drift off into a deep sleep.


	7. Claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. This part contains forced sexual acts under the influence so if you don't like that don't read it.

Jacob drives you out to Josephs private house, as you're being lifted from the truck you can see glimpse of a big white almost country style home your head falls back on to Jacobs shoulder he smiles down at you "you're home pup" his voice was low and soft to ur ears, you wanna fight and struggle in his arms (god he's so warm) but your body feels heavy and you can't even make a fist so you just deal with this inconvenience until you can get the jump on them. Jacob walks in laying you down on the couch brushing your hair outta ur face his hands are rough but his touch is gentle without realizing you nuzzle his hand and he looks around before placing a kiss on your forehead "I'll take good care of you pup" you begin to whimper trying to move up "I know shh pup it'll be a bit before this wears off" his soft words put you in that trance again of safe and comfort (why do I keep submitting to him) your eyes start to drift shut as you fall back asleep, Jacob grabs a blanket and covers you before walking out to find his brothers.

Joseph is sitting in his kitchen drinking tea and writing down in his private journal "did you find them brother?" Jacob stepped over to the table "yes they're asleep it'll be awhile before they can fully function again" Joseph stood up walking over and gently pulling Jacobs head to his, "you did well brother, John will take it from here" Jacob pulled back "about that I don't think it would be wise to give them over to Johns care" Joseph raised his eyebrow "why brother? Do you not believe John can help them" (of course I don't, Johns doing this for his own sick pleasure) "They need to be taught respect and how to control these urges and Johns not what they need" Jacob stood back against the fridge "is it you who they need brother?" Josephs looking over Jacob as his stance tenses (of course they need me I'm the one who can make them strong!) He doesn't answer his brother so Jacob runs his hand threw his beard "look I'm tired I'm going to bed" he walks outta the kitchen and goes up the stairs slamming his door. Joseph sits back down and finishes writing before turning into bed for the night, John arrives back at the house an hour later he sneaks in pulling his boots off and removing his jacket.

He starts to move toward the stairs when he can hear faint whimpering coming from the living room he walks over to see you snuggled against the blanket, you look up still under the influence of the tranquilizer and the smile you see come across Johns face makes your stomach sink and you begin to tremble(dear fucking god let this be a nightmare) He reaches out running his long slender fingers over your jaw "hello little lamb" he whispers and it sends shivers down your spine, you try and yell "..Jaco-" before his hand slaps over your mouth "tsk tsk its just us right now, you know it hurt my feelings that you would rather leave then let me save you" he runs his other hand over your chest feeling you shudder at the touch. John laughs quietly at you "I think you need to make it up to me" he stands up removing his hand from your mouth and reaching for his right side pulling out a pistol, your eyes grow wide the fear washing over you is making you shake uncontrollably (Jacob please come downstairs) tears start to work their way out of your eyes as John begins to palm at himself through his tight black jeans, you close your eyes tight (please no dear god please don't..) you hear him undo his zipper and step closer he runs his pistol down the side of your cheek "no none of that open your eyes i wanna see you" his voice is low and threatening. You open your eyes to see his cock next to your face you swallow hard and shake ur head at it, "you don't have a choice little lamb now open your mouth" he pushes the gun to your head and you comply opening ur mouth as he slides his member down ur throat your throat tightens around him and he lets out a deep groan sliding in and out of your mouth tears fall down ur face as you try and breath only to choke on his cock he starts going faster as you choke and gag spit running down ur chin he grabs your hair pulling you closer to take all of him every thrust hurts your mouth between the length and the girth you don't know which is worse a few moments later he lets out a moan and whimper as you feel heat running down the back of your throat, he pulls out tucking himself back into his jeans.

You try and get up only to lay over the side of the couch gasping and coughing, John lets out a chuckle before pulling you back up pinning you back on the couch closing the distance with your faces "you belong to me now little lamb don't you ever forget that" he kisses you then walks away putting his pistol back before climbing the stairs you roll over slowly on your side and begin to silently cry wrapping your arms around yourself (it was just a dream..it was just a dream) you cry yourself back to sleep (tomorrow I'm making a run for it even if they kill me).


	8. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob to the rescue

You wake up the next morning feeling horrible plus the taste in your mouth isn't helping, you get up walking over to the hallway looking around theres family photos hung up along with paintings of landscapes (hmm wonder if anyone's up yet) you hear a clinking noise and running water coming from the door in front of you, so quietly you turn around going for the front door. You reach over turning the knob slowly watching for anyone to come running, with a light click the door opens (freedom) you bolt out the door running as fast as you can "stop them!" You foolishly turn around running into a solid mass knocking you to the ground you look up only to see Jacob glaring down at you "going somewhere pup?" You then jump to your feet wrapping your arms around him practically climbing up into his arms, he holds on to you "whats wrong pup" you start whimpering burying your face into his neck (I need to tell him but what will John do to you) lifting your head slightly you whisper into his ear "I-i just got scared when I woke up y-you weren't around" Jacob smiles and carries you back into the house "Lets get you some breakfast yeah?" You nodded still holding onto him, John and Joseph were in the kitchen the sight of him made your stomach hurt.

Jacob set you down in a chair and you whimpered in protest he chuckled as he walked over pulling ingredients from the cupboards to make you pancakes, you put your head down on the table pulling ur hood up John walked behind your chair trailing his hand along your spine you shuddered to his touch you pinched your eyes shut (ugh please go away) John laughed leaning down to your ear "Good morning little lamb" you froze but the over whelming feeling of puking brought you back as you pushed the chair into him running over and throwing up in the sink, John glared in your direction but Joseph got up holding your hair back "my child are you alright" you nod wiping the excess from ur mouth "Just.. don't feel good" Joseph turned to John "take them upstairs and show them where the bathroom is" John smiled "gladly, come on follow me" you pushed yourself away from the sink walking past John and into the hall once the door to the kitchen closed he gripped your arm tightly dragging you up the stairs and down the hallway to the bathroom he pushed you in shutting and locking the door. John stood in front of you smirking looking you over "you act as if you're scared of me little lamb" you back up against the wall "please just leave" tears start to fall down your face and he walks over wiping them from your cheek you feel him latch a hold of your face forcing you to look at him "not gonna happen after today you'll be coming back to my house to live with me" your eyes widen and ur hands begin to tremble "n-no I d-don't want to live with a monster like you" you sobbed, John back hands you then wraps his hand around your throat squeezing until he hears your breathing hitch "you will show me respect you little shit, but I guess I'll just have to beat it into you" John grabs your shoulders throwing you to the floor he reaches over turning the shower on to drown out the noise and kicks you in the ribs a few times he then kneels beside you pulling you up by your hair "You.Will.Respect.Me.You.Will.Obey.Me" your face is soaked in tears you finally look at him "y-yes John" he smiles and helps you stand up placing a gentle kiss to your lips "yes" he walks over unlocking the door and takes his leave once again leaving you to deal with the after math, you sink to the floor sobbing holding your abused frame you pull yourself up undressing looking in the mirror as the bruises start to take form it hurts to breath (it hurts so bad why won't he just leave you alone, you don't want him why can't he see that).

You stay in the shower until you hear a knock you freeze hoping and praying its not John "pup you okay" you sigh relieved "y-you can come in" Jacob walks in and you peek your head out from the curtain "can you pass me a towel" he grabs a big fluffy white towel passing it to you he offers his hand to help you out. Jacob turns his head not to look at ur naked frame "uh foods ready for ya pup" you get dried off pulling ur clothes on he looks back before you can pull ur shirt down fully he snaps "what the fuck (Y/N) what happened!?" he reached out and you flinched away (its now or never kid) "J-john s-said i needed to learn respect" you breathed in and winced, Jacob is furious looking over the marks his brother left he grabs ur hand pulling out into the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen "John! What the fuck is this shit!" He lifts up your shirt and you turn away embarrassed "You fucking beat them and broke their ribs" Joseph stood up coming over and looking at you he touches the marks and you flinch hiding behind Jacob clinging to his army jacket. John sat back without a care in the world "They need to learn to respect me brother" Jacob let out a deep growl slamming his fists on the table "You ever touch them again I'll kill you, you don't beat kids! You out of anyone should know this!" Joseph reached out touching Jacobs shoulder "Take them with you back to the mountains brother" John then got up slamming his chair in "You told me I can have them you cannot go back on that" Johns now screaming at Joseph and Jacob turns around pulling you to him.

Jacob scooped you up carrying you outside to his truck as John continues his temper tantrum you sigh relieved holding on to Jacobs neck "I'll keep you safe no one will touch you again (Y/N)" you looked up at him tears pooling in ur eyes "promise?" (Why does he care so much and why do you believe him) He smiles,

" _yeah I promise_ ".


	9. Angel eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake takes you back to his place and someone else catches your eye

The drive up to the White tail mountains was peaceful Jacob didn't talk the whole ride up, but you could feel him look at you eyeing you over before looking back on the winding road. You laid ur head against the window (just talk to him he won't bite) you giggled to yourself (well you wouldn't mind it) you smirk then shake ur head (good god stop it) Jacob looks at you like ur crazy but smiles and shakes his head "you uh okay pup" the grin on his face makes your heart melt. You sit up relaxing " yeah I'm okay.. so what are you gonna do to me?, uh with me I mean" your face turns bright pink flustered with that sounding dirty (I can't help it hes so mm) you bite your lip, Jacob smiled "you're gonna train with my other 'soldiers' you'll learn everything you need to with me pup" you relaxed and sat back watching as you pulled up to the Veterans center "wow" he smirks pulling the truck over to the doors he gets out walking around to ur door helping you out.

He walked you in the smell of paint and cleaning products flooding the hallway "You'll be staying in my quarters with me until I can get a room cleaned out" you smiled walking behind him (won't hear me complaining) you eye him up and down from the back the way his jeans hugged his hips tight the way his muscles flexed under his army jacket at this point you're about drooling just about tripping up the stairs. You then arrive at two huge wooden doors Jacob pushes them open "Here it is home sweet home" its huge, dark red wood covered the floor with big leather couches and chairs on either side then you spot a pair of glass doors leading out to a balcony, in the west corner is a kitchen area (he must of tore down this entire floor to build this, amazing) he walks over sitting down at his desk the light coming from the balcony hits his hair fiery reds and orange glistening in the sunlight. You decided to walk around checking out the rest of his place all the animal trophy's and framed family pictures (wow he was cute when he was younger) all the seeds were even 'John' you hated to admit, you walked over peeking through a cracked door (oh his bedroom) you walked in first noticing the big queen size bed covered with a red and black comforter (will he share his bed with you) the thought made you giddy but then your stomach turned going back to what John did you shuddered at the thought (he wouldn't hurt me tho..) just to be safe you're gonna crash on the couch.

You walk back out sitting in one of the big leather chairs "you have fun snooping pup" Jacob laughs, you giggle "yeah I found all ur dirty secrets" he looks over at you "I'm gonna be working all night so you can sleep in my bed" you played with the strings on ur hoodie "oh okay" he stacks his papers together "forgetting something pup" you look up at him "say thank you sir" his voice was stern waiting for you, "oh uh, thank you s-sir" (he wasn't kidding he's gonna make you respect him and his brothers) a loud knock pulled you from ur thoughts "come in" Jacob said annoyed, a tall man walked in wearing a white long camo jacket, black jeans and boots holding a compound bow his hair was short and dark brown, his eyes were a bright green (those angel eyes) he flashed you a smile that hit you right in the heart he couldn't of been that much older than you, blush flooded ur cheeks and you smiled back Jacob took notice and growled it was low but threatening the man pulled his eyes from you "What is it Travis, I'm busy" he stepped forward looking over at me then back to Jacob "(Y/N) go for a walk but stay close" you nod and leave he obviously didn't want you listening in. You walk out shutting the doors but keeping your ears to the wood it was muffled but it was weird what they were talking about Bliss and wolves? (What the hell is bliss?) You could hear foot steps and moved quickly sitting on the bottom step trying to look like you didn't just jump down the steps. Travis walked out shutting the doors and jogging down the steps he stopped and smiled "You a new recruit?" His voice made you melt and his eyes killed you "I guess you could say that" you rubbed the back of your neck, he nodded and continued going down "oh (Y/N) if want someone to teach you how to shoot a bow come find me" he flashed you another smile before leaving and you just sit there (what about Jacob you like him but that Travis hes closer in age) "ugh" you buried ur face in your hands, your stomach begins to grumble in protest that you haven't eaten in like two days. You get up going back into his quarters heading toward the kitchen you open the fridge seeing fresh veggies and meats you pull out the what you expect is venison and place it in a frying pan setting it on low sprinkling salt and pepper on it, you go over washing carrots and potatoes then placing them into a baking dish covering them in oil butter and other seasonings.

After half an hour the food was ready you platted it and set it down on his kitchen table, you go over to his desk poking his cheek he freezes looking at you from the corner of his eye "can I help you?" His voice was cold, Taking a step back (great you've made him mad) "I uh..made dinner for you s-sir" he pushes himself away from his desk he stands looming over you "smells great pup" he realized hes scared you but hes not used to affection or someone playing with him. He pulls you to him smelling ur hair "sorry" is all he says before going over and sitting down digging into the food you can't help but smile as he pretty much inhales it "So tomorrow we'll start your training, you'll run the training course first then work your way up" you nod eating your food "and if you fail I'll make you keep going, doing it over until you have it down to a T" you nodded again but you see him put his fist down and look at you (shit) "y-yes sir, s-sorry sir" he smiles and finishes his plate bringing it over to the sink you finish and go over cleaning all the dishes up. Jacobs right back at his desk and you decide your gonna go to bed before the hell games start tomorrow, you walk over and stand beside him "um sir" he looks up and you lean down quick to place a kiss on his cheek "thank you" you then hurry off to his room he grins blushing hard (Big bad army man Seed is flustered, pull it together) and goes back to work (They're gonna be the death of me, I swear it).


	10. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You & Jacob share a hot moment.

That night Jacob sat at his desk going over new hunting spots to collect wolves for his project, leaning back in his chair he pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes (I gotta keep going) he started yawning looking over at his clock 11:56pm "I've done enough for now" he stands up stretching everything cracking and snapping he lets out a slight groan followed by a sigh. He takes his jacket off tossing it in the chair then his shirt (should check on pup while I'm up) he walks into his bedroom he looks over they're curled up in a ball underneath his blankets he stood there watching them, they started to stir and he stood still hoping they don't wake up.

You let out a pained whimper "Please John...don't" you're now on ur back grabbing the blanket tight in your fists

"Jacob..help me please" you beg he crawls into bed pulling you to him brushing your hair back,

" _I'm right here honey, you're okay_ "

You wake up suddenly grabbing his arm, tears roll down ur face "I-wha..where" you get your head straight (I'm with Jacob I'm okay hes not here) he pulls you closer to him (mm so warm..holy fuck hes shirtless, don't stare) you look up at him he looks at you gently running his hand over your face

" _you okay_?"

"Yeah now that your here"

you smile looking down his chest (good lord) your hands start to wander but you stop looking at him for approval Jacob smiles and nods " _go ahead pup_ " you grin ear to ear pushing him back into the bed he goes back putting his arms behind his head watching, you crawl onto his lap looking him over his body is scarred to hell and back, burns and bullet holes along with deeper pink scars " _pretty nasty huh, thats why I don't take my shirt off much_ " his voice was joking but cold trying to pass it off like it didn't bother him.

You run your fingers over them tracing every one "they're beautiful" you said softly, he grabs ur hands hard " _don't lie_ " hes glaring at you gritting his teeth. You shake "I-im n-not lying you're so beautiful they don't bother me" you pull his hands to your mouth kissing his knuckles lightly you can feel his hardness starting beneath your thighs. You rock a little into him he lets out a soft moan followed by a growl he grabs ur hips flipping you underneath him pressing his lips to yours you reach up wrapping ur arms around his neck pulling him closer the kiss deepens his tongue exploring yours he pulls back to bite at ur bottom lip you let out a soft moan making his pants grow tighter, you open your legs letting him fully push his thick frame into you, heat stirs in your loins begging to be released by him. He runs his hands over your legs grabbing at ur jeans, moaning into your mouth he comes to a halt stopping and letting go of you, ur laying there breathless and a little lightheaded (um okay) " _we-I can't do this (Y/N)_ " he growls (is he mad?) you sit up as he gets off the bed walking out closing the door. You sit in his bed confused (I thought he wanted to, I mean I could literally feel it) you kick the blankets away in a huff of frustration "what the fuck ever" you lay down and go back to sleep. Jacob walked over sitting down on his couch holding his face in his hands (you can't they're too young, only by a year but still) he lets out a aggravated huff "just explained it to them tomorrow" he hopes they'll understand.


	11. Travis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a little bit about Travis and Jacob makes you train hard after seeing you two together.

4 am rolls around and you get up pulling on ur hoodie and throwing your shoes on (he wants me then doesn't like what the fuck) you hate that ur mind never stops. You decide to sneak out looking around the room you can see Jacob fast asleep on the couch, you quietly make ur way to the door when you hear him roll over ur entire body freezes and look over your shoulder hes still sleeping. You make ur way downstairs and walk around the Veterans center some of his people are up cleaning and moving furniture in, then you spot him those angel eyes brightening as he sees you "Hey (Y/N)" once again that smile is intoxicating "Hey Travis, need any help?" You ask trying not to make a fool of urself. Travis walks over he doesn't have that long coat on and he is build like a god (you're starring stop it) "What are you doing up so early?" He shoves his hands in his pockets looking you over "can't sleep thought I'd go for a walk" Travis grins "give me a sec I'll go get my coat and bow I'll come with ya" you bite the inside of ur cheek trying to hold in the ridiculous smile trying to work its way out "cool I'll be here" you watch him jog off (well since Jacob made it obvious last night he doesn't want me maybe Travis will).

He comes back throwing his hood up and handing you a satchel its filled with waters and breakfast bars, "don't know how far out you wanted to go out so I thought I'd get us somethin" you smile and he rubs his neck looking away (ah hes blushing) "maybe you can show me how to shoot" his eyes light up grabbing ur arm dragging you out the door, "you'll love this I promise" you two head off into the woods together following a trail, you can't believe how beautiful it is out here nothing like Georgia, Travis started asking you different questions about where ur from and different things you like hes from here originally and it was only a year and half ago when Jacob found him offering to teach him how to survive he already knew how to shoot the bow but with Jacob he learned to be even better he lost his parents five years ago and was living off the land since he had no one else, Jacob gave him a purpose and he was forever in his debt. "Soo how old are you (Y/N)?", "16 how old are you?" He pulled his hood back running his hand threw his hair "23" (perfect) you both reach the hunting blind and he holds open the tarp letting you in, its cozy there's a bench in front of the opening showing off the mountain side and a open field. You sit down and he sits with you, after about 10 minutes a buck walks into your line of sight Travis gets up slowly coming behind you placing his bow in ur hands he quickly adjusts it and you hold it up placing ur sights on it Travis body is wrapped around you hands on yours and his warm breath in your ear "Take a deep breath hold it then let go" you did just that, the arrow ripped from the bow flying into the heart of the deer it just stands there before collapsing "oh my god that was amazing" Travis wraps an arm around ur chest getting close to your ear "wanna go back or stay longer?" You shiver hes so close soo warm,

"I wanna stay longer but I gotta train today" you pout and a smile comes across his face "well how about tomorrow morning?" You nod as you both head outta the blind he goes over hosting the deer on his shoulders blood drips down his jacket and he just looks amazing (best morning ever).

Back at the Veterans center Jacob wakes up sitting on the edge of the couch running his hand threw his beard, "Come on pup time to get up" he sits waiting on a response 'nothing' he gets up going to the door "come on its time to train" he opens the door and the beds empty he darts to the bathroom dark and empty (they're gone!?) He goes back out looking around 'no sign' he walks over opening up his balcony scanning the grounds for any sign, he sees all his men out and about

" _Listen up!_ "

Every one stops turning their attention to his booming voice " _My 'guest' has gone missing has anyone seen them!_ " An older man steps forward "They took off this morning into the woods with Travis Sir!" The man yelled back, Jacob dug his nails into the railing turning around slamming the doors he gets dressed heading out the door grabbing his red rifle and taking off down the steps in a hurry he hits the bottom steps with a loud bang as his army boots hit the ground, everyone gets outta his way. You and Travis come back walking down the trail laughing and talking Jacob rounds the corner seeing you two anger begins to grow inside of him

" _Pup!_ "

He yells and you whip ur head toward him you run up excited "I shot my first bow and got a deer" you point all excited Jacob lets out a huff " _don't take off again without telling me, do you understand?!_ " Hes angry his face is beat red glaring at you then back to Travis. You step back going to Travis and he grabs your arm gripping it tight "Its time for training lets go, now" looking down you muster up a "Yes sir" and follow behind him you look back at Travis who smirks at you then leaves with the deer. You get over to the course and Jacob grabs you making you look at him " _(Y/N) you will run this course until I think you're done and if you fail or stop there will be punishments, Do you understand?_ " You nod and then he grabs you by the chin "Y-yes S-sir" he stands up and gently shoves you toward the starting point " _Don't disappoint me Pup_ ".

You run the course for two hours your heart is coming out of ur chest, every inch of you is drenched in sweat you wanna collapse but you can hear Jacob yelling to keep your pace up. You push further until your vision goes black and you're on ur face in the dirt. A voice is yelling to you and 'nothing' you can't move and ur vision is still black, Travis runs over seeing you collapse he pulls you over on ur back holding ur head "Hey come on get up, you can do it (Y/N)" Travis pulls out a light pulling your eye open and flicking the light between them. Jacob comes over growling at Travis but he doesn't budge "They need a doctor Sir" Travis snaps at Jacob and he laughs " _put your dick away boy, this is a fight you won't win_ " Jacob smirks kicking him away from you scooping you up in his arms, you nuzzle into the warmth and Jacob looks down at Travis " _They know who they belong to, now get out of my sight_ " Travis tucks his tail between his legs and leaves cursing Jacob under his breath. Jacob brings you back to his room laying you down and hooking up an I.V to ur arm he brushes your hair back looking you over he smiles, you went longer than he thought you would ( _My Pup_ ) he leans down and kisses your cheek going back to his desk and keeps the door open keeping an eye on you.


	12. Whitehorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Ryes they're shocked to what they find.  
> There will be a couple time back tracks.

You wake up a few hours later and everything hurts, you sit up trying to get your bearings when a wave of dizziness hits you. Jacob looks up from his work watching you he gets up strolling over and checking your I.V he reaches down gently pulling it out of your arm then placing a bandage over the tiny hole, " _you're okay pup_ " he brushes the hair outta your face "w-what happened?" Jacob lays back on the bed with you " _ya did pretty good out there went a lot longer than I thought you would, you ended up passing out so I brought you back up here_ ". You move closer to him laying ur head on his chest he smiles putting his arm around you "no more running off in the woods with strangers kid, thought you ran off on me" you peek up at him over his huge chest "I'm sorry..I was just so mad at you" you said softly ur fingers play with his dog tags, Jacob adjusts himself so he can look at you " _you're 16 pup it just doesn't seem right, ya know_ " you nod and look down rubbing the rabbits foot between ur fingers "so maybe I should look at people my own age then" you try and get up only for him to yank you back into him " _that's not what I mean_ " he shakes his head " _we just gotta wait a few more months once you're 17 I won't feel as bad_ " he smirks running his fingers down your arm causing goosebumps, you sit there looking at him in disbelief (he really wants me) " _come on pup lets get you some food, you must be hungry_ ".

5 Days Previous.  
Nick stumbled while Kim held him up "come on lets get you into bed" she laughs they both make it into their room, Nick flops down on the bed "you know I really like that kid" he takes his hat off tossing it to the bedside table. Kim kicks her boots off climbing up next to him "I do too they need someone to protect them and I feel like we fit the bill" she leans over pulling Nick into a kiss he wraps his arms around her "maybe I can teach em how to fly, you uh think they'd like that?" Kim smiles and snuggles into Nick "I think they'd love that". The next morning he wakes up before Kim slipping outta her arms quietly he grabs his hat and sunglasses and makes his way downstairs he looks over at the couch "must still be sleepin in the hanger" he shrugs going over and starting the coffee pot he can hear Kim moving around upstairs

"Kim honey just gonna run out and wake em up for breakfast" he hears Kim mumble a sleeping agree before closing the bathroom door. Nick walks out enjoying the crisp morning air he gets to the hanger door,

"come on kiddo Kim and I are gonna make breakfas.."

Nick looks at the empty couch shock runs threw his body as he see's the blood on the floor their bags tipped over and contents spilled out. Nick bolts out of the hanger back to the house "Kim! KIM! they're gone!" Kim comes down the stairs as Nick busts threw the door shaking "t-theres blood on the floor and their bag is knocked over" Kim grabs Nick "baby calm down, I'll call Whitehorse" Nick sinks to the floor when she lets go. Kim gets a hold of Whitehorse and he tells her not to touch anything that they'll be right over, Kim hangs up looking at Nick tears run down his face "we gotta get them back kimmy w-we gotta save em" Kim pulls him into her chest holding him tight "we'll get them back baby I promise". Whitehorse and his deputies arrive half an hour later, Nick and Kim go out and take them to the hanger Deputy Hudson looks around while Deputy Pratt takes pictures, "Tell me everything you both know about (Y/N)" Kim tells him everything how they met and the abuse over at the compound Pratt brings over a picture from the bag, Kim points you out and they assume the two adults behind you are ur parents and the three other men are the Seeds.

Whitehorse looks at the Ryes "when we find them they are gonna have to go back with their parents" Kim shakes her head and Nick looses his shit "They're fucking crazy religious freaks that are abusing this poor fucking kid and your just gonna hand them back over!?" Earl grabs his shoulders "Son I know its not good but unless they tell us we have to give them back to their parents, and with that snake lawyer John on their side its gonna be hard" Nick pulls away from Earls grasp and heads back to the house. Kim thanks them as they finish up and heads back to the house, Whitehorse climbs back up in the truck and Pratt and Hudson join him "we should have told them about the others" Pratt says "this is what the 10th missing person since they rolled into town, we gotta do somethin Sheriff" Whitehorse rubs his eyes (what if it was your kid these people took?) "I know son, but without proper evidence we can't do shit" they leave the Ryes and were gonna head back to the station until he turned over the bridge "Sir what are you doin" Hudson looked back at Staci then to the Sheriff

"We're gonna some goddamn answers thats what were gonna do these fucks aren't gonna take a kid and get away with it".


	13. Affection & Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter next one will bring us back to the present.

Jacob took you into the kitchen fixing you up breakfast for dinner, you sat at the table just watching him cook (god hes so amazing) the entire room smelled of bacon and pancakes he placed a plate in front of you, without missing a beat you looked up at him "thank you Sir" his eyes lit up but his face remained blank only to let out a smirk when he turned away from you. He sat down eating with you he loved the small moans with each bite you took "I'm assuming its good from those cute little noises you're making kitten" you stop eating looking up at him from your plate and start to blush.

"its just so good. you're an amazing cook Daddy"

The word just falls from your lips and Jacob just looks at you smirking,

" _Daddy hmm? I think I like that better than Sir_ "

you sit there biting your lip looking down (Shit I can't believe I said that again) you hear him get up and continue not to look at him, he leans down to your ear " _You look at Daddy when he's talking to you kitten_ " it rolls off his lips like honey the seduction in the sentence drives a heat through your body (thats it, game over) you tremble and finally look up at him he leans in, his breath is hot, your lips barely brushing his you let out a shaky breath grabbing at his shirt trying to close the distance a slight whimper leaves your lips and he knows he's got you right where he wants you, " _You belong to Daddy don't you?_ " His fingers brush down your jaw line It was just a whisper but so loud in your head " _Answer me kitten_ " you try to pull him closer but he won't budge "y-yes I'm y-yours Daddy p-please just kiss me..p-please" you're begging so softly he leans in gently brushing his lips against yours working his hand up the side of ur face you feel his tongue graze ur lips and just allow it to enter you feel like you're go crazy ur hearts beating so fast and the heat in between your legs just gets hotter. He pulls away and places a single kiss to your lips before going back to his food you sit there looking like a lost little puppy at the loss of contact " _eat up pup gotta get your energy back, more training tomorrow_ " he lets out a small laugh at just how wrapped around his finger you are and he loves every minute.

6 days earlier  
Whitehorse pulls down the long drive to Josephs compound people are walking around holding baskets of veggies and laughing with one another all wearing the same outfits. They pull in along the other cars stepping out making their way toward the church, Joseph and John walk out "Sheriff how nice of you to stop in are you here for one of our sermons?" Whitehorse looks Joesph up and down "No Mr.Seed we're here on a missing child's case seems one of yours has run off and spoke about being abused now they're no where to be found" John tries to step in only for Joseph to touch his chest "All of our children are here and accounted for Sheriff" Whitehorse grins "is that so? Then I wanna talk with (Y/N) and make sure they're okay" he watches the brothers who look at each other confused "we have no one by that name in our flock Sheriff", Whitehorse snaps his fingers and Joey passes him a picture he takes it and walks over showing Joseph he points to you, Joey and Staci watch John tense up and Joseph glance down at the picture wide eyed, "Now I'll ask again Mr.Seed where is (Y/N)?".

Joseph looked to John "go an retrieve their parents and we can get this all taken care of before the Sermon" he says calmly, John takes off over to the house and brings the parents out they walk over looking at Whitehorse he looked at the picture then back at them. He takes them over to his truck to talk, they explain how violent and impulsive you are to the Sheriff and this has happened before they let him know you're off getting help for your behavior with the older Seed. The sheriff doesn't believe them and can tell they're lying threw their teeth but since they don't seem worried or in distress theres not much else he can do, he waves them off and gets back in his truck grabbing his radio and calls into the station to put out an attempt to locate 'Jacob Seed' he's met with him before and he just hopes he'll be more helpful than his two younger brothers.


	14. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making a last decision to run you find a old friend and some weird news.

The following morning Jacob woke you up at 5am, you were curled up in a ball on the couch and he enjoyed watching you sleep he reached down shaking your shoulder

" _up and at em kitten_ "

you crack open ur eye "mm **noo** " you grumbled turning your head back into the pillow, Jacob grabbed ur blankets and ripped them offen you " _come on pup don't test my patience_ " you snarled at him pulling yourself up from the couch " **finee** " he chuckled as you stormed off into the bathroom (gonna have to break that attitude of theirs real quick, but it is cute) you walked back out in the black tshirt and cargo pants he left for you.

The sun was barely up and you just wanted to go back to bed (only psychos get up this early) he watched as you stood against the door ready to fall back to sleep " _All my other soldiers are already up and going pup, you'll get the hang of this soon_ " he messed up ur hair before opening the door and nodding for you to walk threw, you tipped your head back in protest and groaned going out the door "asshole" you mumbled going past him Jacob grabbed your arm stopping you " _what was that pup?_ " He gripped ur arm a little tighter, You rolled your eyes "nothing sir" he let out a laugh looking down before snapping his hand up to grab your face

" _Don't lie to me kitten, come on tell Daddy what you said_ "

You swallow hard and look up at him trying to give your best puppy eyes he lets out a sigh and shakes his head " _lets go_ " you walk past him and he grabs your ass leaning down to your ear

" _call me an asshole again kitten I'll make sure you can't sit for a week_ "

You bite your lip and keep going (hmm maybe I can fuck with him later) after walking through the maze that is the veterans center you both arrive out to a shooting course set up out back.

Theres a table set up in front with an array of weapons you looked them over wanting to start with the giant rifle on the end

" _uh no kitten that'll knock you on your ass_ "

he went to take it and you shrugged him off "I can do it" you take the sniper rifle and set it up adjusting the butt into ur shoulder placing a firm grip as you adjust your stance, you line up the sights with the wine bottles on the other end of the feild you look over the side to the bolt pulling it back releasing a bullet into the chamber. Next you take a deep breath aligning the red dot sight with the bottle pulling the trigger the bottle explodes and Jacob stands there dumbfounded " _How in the fuck? Do that again_ " you do it again and again, he can't believe it he just looks at you " _Kitten how do?" (I can make them the Perfect Soldier_ ) Your letting out a laugh now "before my family became obsessed with Joseph, my dad would take me hunting and just picked it up" you shrug trying not to think of those good times since they'll never matter again, you become angry slamming the rifle down " **we done sir**?" You snap and Jacob picks up on the drastic mood change

" _yeah for now_ ".

You go for a walk down the dirt road from the center trying to relax (fuck my family, stupid bastards) not realising how far you went until you see black top (main road? No you need to go back) you stand there for 10 minutes looking down the road (fuck it) you run as fast as your legs will take you reaching the end of the road you turn going left since going right seems to take you into the mountains, you stray from the road keeping to the woods so no cars can see you. After an hour or so you end up tripping on a hatch burried in the ground slamming into a root (for one **ow**! and two the fuck is this? A door?)

You crawl over pulling up on the handle and you peer down into a lit up room (huh) you slowly climb down the ladder and are met with a bow aimed at your face

"Holy fuck (Y/N)?"

The woman lowered her bow

" **Jess!** "

You lunged grabbing her and she wraps her arms around you "hey kid" she smiled as she watched tears pool in your eyes "god I missed you, I tried looking for you and shits hit the fan" you keep going and she sits back letting you cry and vent and she just holds on to you. When she hears what John did she tenses up

"(Y/N) I've been watching the Seeds.. Something isn't right with them. They've been bringing in crates of weapons and buying up all the land its fucked up along with people going missing they're planning somethin, **something big** ".

Sheriff Whitehorse drives up to the Veterans center after he gets a call about Jacob being seen up there, he pulls in parking when the Red head walks looking angry but speaks calm

" _Can I help you Sheriff_?"

His tone was flat lookin the man up and down "Yes Jacob, I've been told you have (Y/N) in your custody and I need to speak with them". Jacob shakes his head (unbelievable) trying to keep his anger under control

" _they uh ran off again, we've been trying to help them cope but they refuse to listen_ ",

Sheriff stands there in disbelief (you've gotta be kidding me) "do you know if the abuse allegations are true?" Jacob nods his head

" _yeah there dad smacked em around and they retaliated back, can't say I blame them_ "

Jacob stared off looking at the road " _If you'll excuse me Sheriff I'm off to look for em_ "

Whitehorse nodded and got back in his car (there's somethin more I can feel it) he watched Jacob storm back into the center and slam the doors "I gotta find this kid first" and he pulls away on that note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this we move on to part 2 of the Series, Hope yall enjoy this.


End file.
